


Свидетель

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что услышала Анна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидетель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Witness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7132) by damerel. 



> Бета: Rassda  
> Сайт автора: http://www.iphicles.org.uk/

— Дин Винчестер спасен.

Анна вздрогнула и оглядела аудиторию. Вроде бы больше никто ничего не услышал. 

Все впали в привычное уроков журналистской этики состояние полного отключения мозга. Помотав головой, чтобы прогнать ненужные мысли, Анна попыталась сосредоточиться на словах мистера Спенсера о первейших обязанностях журналиста — честности и дисциплине — и слайдах. Сон на занятиях, даже если урок располагал к этому, вряд ли поможет получить ей нужные баллы.

Потом Анна пошла на стадион, чтобы закончить последнее задание по фотожурналистике. У нее появилась интересная идея: сделать фотографии пустынных беговых дорожек и трибун вместо обычных снимков спортивных звезд колледжа. Поначалу задумка показалась ей эмоционально глубокой, но теперь, когда она стояла в лучах заходящего солнца на холодном, почти осеннем ветру, ее охватило неприятное ощущение того, что все это так банально. Тем не менее, поскольку выбирать было не из чего, она сделала несколько снимков беговой дрожки под разными углами, потом вышла в центр поля и попыталась поймать в кадр трибуны — пустоту, одиночество, таинственные тени.

— Он нашел своего брата.

Анна резко обернулась, чтобы поймать того, кто к ней подкрался, но стадион был пуст.

— Он знает?

— Ты раскрыл себя?

— Где Сэм Винчестер?

Вопрос сыпался за вопросом, образуя какофонию голосов, бомбардирующих голову, пока все не прекратилось. Анна упала на колени в мокрую траву, крепко зажимая уши руками и бросив фотоаппарат рядом.

Девушка медленно поднялась на дрожащие ноги и тут же присела, услышав звук хлопающих крыльев. Стая ворон пролетела низко над головой, быстро удаляясь в подступающую темноту.

***

Вернувшись в общежитие, она приняла душ, переоделась в теплую и чистую одежду и выпила большую кружку кофе. Привычный порядок действий успокаивал, поэтому когда она стала перекачивать фотографии в компьютер, Анна уже была уверена, что не было никаких голосов. Тем более что иначе, если верить Гуглу, ей следовало бы задуматься о своем душевном здравии, в частности о шизофрении и психозе. Но ведь других симптомов не было. Так что психом она не стала, ничего не изменилось, просто мозг сыграл с ней злую шутку из-за недосыпания и частых вечеринок.

Анна делала макет с фотографиями, когда снова услышала настойчивые голоса, обсуждающие места и людей, о которых она никогда ничего не слышала. Их становилось все больше и больше, они увеличивались в числе и громкости, пока Анна не закричала, умоляя их замолчать ради всего святого. 

Когда все кончилось, она лежала, свернувшись в клубок под столом и закрыв голову руками.

Облегчение было временным. Голоса вернулись, наполнив ее мысли мифическими, невозможными, безумными вещами. Даже подушка на голове не заглушала их.

***

Лежа на кровати следующим утром и наблюдая, как собирается соседка по комнате, Анна раздумывала, не сходить ли к врачу. Когда подруга ушла, Анна уже почти решила подойти к трубке и набрать номер.

В итоге она никому не позвонила. Просто не смогла придумать, как рассказать врачу о том, что как только она подумала о звонке, телефон сам поднялся в воздух и перелетел к ней через всю комнату. 

По крайней мере, теперь она знала, что не сошла с ума. Анна никогда не слышала о психических расстройствах, наследственных или нет, сопровождающихся способностью к телекинезу. Она стала концентрироваться, пытаясь разобрать смысл слов и выделить отдельные голоса. Так она узнала о Дине и Сэме Винчестерах, Лилит и Азазеле, о печатях и знамениях, о вещах, которые никогда не упоминались в церкви ее отца. Она узнала имена тех, чьи голоса слышала. Некоторые она знала, другие нагуглила, и в половину первого ночи, второго октября, она окончательно поверила в то, что голоса, говорящие о демонах и конце света, принадлежали ангелам. Анна выпила почти бутылку водки меньше, чем за полчаса, и провела остаток ночи над унитазом. 

Проснувшись на следующее утро с дикой болью в голове, сухостью в горле и спазмами в желудке, она вместо занятий поехала в библиотеку и провела там почти весь день, до поздней ночи зарывшись в книги по мифологии, теологии и мистицизме. 

Чем больше она читала, тем больше узнавала ангелов. Через некоторое время, она поняла, что сама разговаривает с ними и даже задает вопросы, хотя они никогда не отвечали. Она практически перестала посещать занятия после того случая, когда она на лекции профессора Хоффмана заорала на Уриэля и обозвала его козлом. Какой смысл ходить? Чтобы все стали считать ее полоумной? 

***

— Послушай, Анна, мне кажется, с тобой что-то происходит, и тебе нужна помощь.

Келли, уже бывшая соседка по комнате, нервно паковала свои вещи, видимо хотела собраться и уехать до того, как Анна придет с занятий, но ангелы в тот день разболтались, Анна больше была не в состоянии слушать мистера Спенсера и вернулась в общежитие. 

— Ты… Что ты им сказал, чтобы тебя переселили? 

Келли пожала плечами, избегая встречаться с Анной взглядом.

— Что у нас непреодолимый межличностный конфликт. Прости, но я хочу спокойно спать по ночам. 

— Я понимаю, — ответила Анна. На самом деле нет; то, что она виновата в плохом сне Келли было просто невероятным враньем. Она всегда старалась вести себя тихо, когда возвращалась поздно из библиотеки, а по ночам она и не думала разговаривать с ангелами. Тем более, что они всегда были тихими в такое время. Кроме Кастиэля, чей голос постоянно раздавался в ночи, успокаивая и усыпляя Анну. 

— Тебе помочь с вещами? — спросила она Келли. Лучше не сжигать за собой мостов, вдруг ангелы решат собрать монатки и съехать, а у Келли Хопкинс были хорошие семейные связи. С Келлиной рекомендацией можно запросто получить работу в медиа-империи ее отца. 

— Он мерзок. 

Дерьмо. Уриэль как всегда вовремя. 

— Он все еще творение моего Отца. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как и я, что то, чем он был, более не имеет значения. То, во что он превращается, вот наша забота.

— Пока мы не будем уверены, мы не можем выступать против него. Иначе потеряем Дина. 

— А эту цену ты не готов заплатить, Кас? Как ты терпишь такое неуважение от того, кому не достает умения трезво смотреть на вещи и духовности? Он не достоин быть прахом под твоими ногами, ни сейчас, ни когда ты последний раз спускался на землю!

Ничего себе! Она и не подозревала, что ангелы способны так язвить. Черт, пока она слушала их перебранку, Келли успела собраться и уйти. Больше можно не рассчитывать на папочку Келли при трудоустройстве. 

— Он был избран, — сказал Кастиэль.

— Приближается Самайн. Еще одна печать сломана. Это неприемлемо. 

— Достаточно.

Анна даже вздрогнула от такого тона, успокоившись лишь тогда, когда привычная безмятежность вернулась в его голос. Кастиэль продолжил: 

— В данный момент мы нуждаемся в Дине. И не имеем права трогать Сэма Винчестера, по крайней мере, пока все не переменится. 

***

Она никогда не слышала сами битвы. Интересно, ангелы что, включали «скрытый режим»? В любом случае, она была невероятно благодарна, что ей не приходилось быть прямым свидетелем их потерь, которых со временем становилось все больше и больше. Если бы ей пришлось непосредственно слышать битвы, она бы точно сошла с ума, а не считалась просто местной сумасшедшей. Друзья с ней перестали разговаривать и опускали глаза, когда она проходила мимо, словно стесняясь знакомства с ней. Анну это вполне устраивало. Так ничто не могло отвлечь ее от ангельских голосов.

Она выслушивала планы, надежды, страхи, вычисление шансов и взвешивание вероятностей того, до какой печати доберется Лилит в следующий раз, слышала горе и страдания, когда докладывали о новых жертвах. То были имена, что звучали от начала времен, а теперь их не стало.

Единственный утешением для нее была мысль, что Дин Винчестер спасет их всех.

***

— Ты стал пристрастным, Кастиэль.

— Я удостоверюсь, что все будет выполнено, любой ценой

— И, тем не менее, ты остаешься рядом по ночам, наблюдаешь за ним. Что случится, когда он отречется от тебя? А это обязательно случится. Его преданность мерзости, которую он зовет братом, слишком сильна. В конце Дин Винчестер встанет плечом к плечу с Сэмом Винчестером и оба будут обращены в прах. 

— Дину снится адский огонь, грозя поглотить его. Он нужен нам целым.

— Ты поэтому укрываешь его крыльями, когда думаешь, что никто не видит?

— Он познал муки бездны, Уриэль. Неужели он не заслужил покой хотя бы во сне?

— Ты изменился. Эти обезьяны сделали тебя слабым.

— Возможно, — произнес Кастиэль чуть слышно. 

***

Закрыв дверь, Анна на пару секунд прислонилась к ней, а потом съехала на пол. Приезжали родители. Без предупреждения. Судя по неловким оправданиям, идею им подкинула студенческий психолог после последней встречи с Анной. Во время беседы Малхидель* начал буянить и Кастиэлю пришлось отдать приказ о его возвращении. Развернувшееся действие полностью захватило ее, а вот психолог была не в восторге.

Родители поинтересовались ее самочувствием с искренностью, сразу выдавшей истинную цель приезда. Они пригласили ее на обед в хороший ресторан в городе, и все было замечательно, пока не раздалась весть о том, что Малхидель пал в последней битве. Анна плакала навзрыд, и родителям пришлось срочно увезти ее в общежитие. Она понимала, что не может сказать им правду. Даже если бы удалось как-то донести до родителей все происходящее с ней, они все равно не смогли бы понять ее чувств к ангелам и то, как их потери отзывались болью в ее сердце. 

Когда все только начиналось, она хотела спросить отца об Откровении, Апокалипсисе, печатях и знамениях, но сейчас она была осведомлена лучше его. Она познала реальность, а не церковные доктрины и традиции.

Анна попыталась успокоиться сама и убедить родителей, что она просто перезанималась. В конечном итоге, ей вроде бы даже удалось, и он, крепко обняв дочь, отправились домой.

И только сейчас, слушая, как голоса говорят о еще одной сломанной печати, Анна осознала свою ошибку. Следовало все рассказать, им нужно было подготовится к грядущим событиям. Она должна была предупредить их. Предупредить всех.

***

Затея «предупредить всех» явно не удалась.

***

В конце концов, слез не осталось, только знание того, что грядет. Анна свернулась клубком под одеялами в тускло-освещенной психиатрической палате и замерла в ожидании конца. 

— Все в порядке.

Голос Кастиэля был нежный и тихий. На секунду она даже перестала дышать, поверив, что он услышал ее и пришел.

— Это всего лишь сон. Мы в безопасности, в винограднике, на лозах распускаются почки, цветут гранаты, и воздух полон их нежным ароматом. 

Она понимала, что он обращается не к ней, тем не менее, замирала от его утешительных слов. Тепло от них словно закутало Анну одеялом, охраняя от всякого вреда.

Последнее, что она услышала, засыпая, были слова Кастиэля: — Покойся с миром. 

 

_________

* Малхидель — Ангел Мужества, защищает, вселяя уверенность


End file.
